Wait For Me
by ChrysalisBluem
Summary: Waiting for the fateful day, Noctis was put to sleep inside the Crown crystal. As he begins to think about unsettling thoughts, the face of his dear oracle appeared. Still pained by the memory of her untimely death, Noctis' heart continues to waver. That is, until a familiar voice come to his aide. "Noctis..." "Lu..." A one month anniversary fic dedicated to FFXV :)
1. Chapter 1

_**"WAIT FOR ME"**_

* * *

And so, the young prince was put to sleep and quietly drifts beyond Lucis' Crown Crystal until the fateful day.

Alas. After discovering his fate, Noctis Lucis Caelum, rightful heir to the throne and proclaimed Chosen One by the gods themselves, was sent here by the Great Astral Bahamut where he is to begin his divine providence.

It is said to be the time of reflection. Where, with no other choice but to accept his so-called ' _destiny_ ', Noctis must prepare himself for the day when he faces true judgement from his predecessors and final battle with Niflheim's Imperial Chancellor: Ardyn Izunia. Or at least, that's what he's known by.

Truth be told, the mysterious man's true identity was revealed to be one of the Kings of Old. An ancestor in lineage of the Lucis Caelum family themselves. A once proud ruler, yet was rejected by the Astrals and the crystal when he became a daemon in hoping to put an end to the Starscourge. Despite his good intentions, it was his lust for power that drove the man to become what he is now. An unrested soul forever lingering within the darkness. Wishing for the blood of the royal family to finally cease because of vengeance. Even if it was his own.

It was hard to believe that such a person, family at that, could even do such treacherous things when he was originally a good man to begin with.

Yet, due to first-hand experiences, plus Bahamut's story of the shrewd being's origins was enough to convince Noctis even more that this hell-bent psychopath must be stopped for good.

His forbearers have looked forward for this time to come, reaching their power's full potential just so they could pass it on to him. So that when the Chosen One arrives, he would lift all destruction and purify all the darkness dwelling in the world. Whereas, in the young Prince's state, was still yet to know what the world got itself into.

For Noctis wasn't told of Eos' skies that have been enveloped by dark clouds for so long since his absence.

A real shock awaited him after his journey through the beyond.

…

As he continues his slumber within the crystal's current, Noctis cannot help but feel the fear that had transplanted itself in his heart when he had learned about his ' _timely…_

…Death.'

 _So, this is it then…_

 _This is where my life was truly headed._

 _Right from the start,_

 _As much as I wanted to plan my own future,_

 _Somebody else had already planned it for me…_

Even with closed eyes, the furrowing of his brows clearly showed the uneasiness weighing on his chest.

 _After everything I've been through,_

 _After everything I've worked so hard for,_

 _To the people I love and cherish,_

 _It'll all slip away in the end._

 _…Till the moment, I die…_

Quiet whispers filled his head as grief overtook him.

Holy Six of Eos… He didn't ask for this. He never asked for _any of this_! All he ever wanted was to be surrounded by the people he loves and cares about, live out his days like he does with his pals before all hell broke loose, or the peaceful times he had as a child when he and his father were over at Tenebrae.

Ahh… The Wondrous City coexisting with nature unlike the busy streets of Insomnia. The fresh air, the laughter echoing in and out of the castle grounds, the warm greetings of the two lovely dogs Umbra and Pryna who were ever so faithful, and stories he and his childhood friend Luna shared –

 _Luna_ …

Oh… That's right. Apparently, the young Prince was still sensitive about the late oracle's passing.

Just thinking about her felt like a thousand needles piercing into his weary heart. Sending pain all the way down to the very tip of his toes. His soul aches with the reminding ideas of 'what-ifs' that are now referred to as 'never-be's'…

The chance of finally getting to be together again… Gone.

Damn it. All he had to do was reach out and grab her, yet he couldn't even do that. Watching her get stabbed by that no-good, heartless prick while he lay there helplessly from afar as the scene unfold before him.

He couldn't find it in his heart to forgive himself. After all these years, he was still that weak boy everyone knew. It saddens him of that realization.

"Luna…" he repeats in a silent quiver with his voice. So much like a child's whimper.

Although he tries to keep his emotions at bay, a lone tear was able to slide down his right cheek. Lips trembling with sorrow. What was he to do now?

"Luna…" he had never felt so alone.

 _Noctis…_

A faint voice called him out of nowhere. His name echoing from the far distance.

Noctis tensed up. Had the world truly gone and turned against him? That all the heartache he's receiving at the moment was still not enough that they taunt him with her voice among all others?

"Stop." He whispered. Not wanting to hear _it_.

 _Noctis…_

There it was again.

"Stop it. Don't use her voice." He tried to cover his ears, but all attempts failed as the voice had reached his psych.

 _Noctis…_

Now a bit louder, only making him angrier.

"Leave me alone." He growled, about to snap any moment if that voice continues any further. And the darkness created by his shielding eyes aren't helping either way. So annoying… It echoed in his head, calling him repeatedly so many times that his name had almost sounded unrecognizable. Gritting his teeth, he knew he had enough.

"I said Leave me the _hell alone_!"

"Noctis."

If time itself hadn't stopped, his breathing surely did.

His throat ran dry and shallow breaths followed after as he heard the voice call him out once more. Only this time, it was as clear as day. And Noct recognized that soft pitch anywhere.

"Open your eyes." Soft-spoken yet full of warmth, conviction, and wonder. Fingers trembled with anticipation. Heart pounding so loud, beating like war drums; his own ears could hear it.

Yes, it couldn't be anyone else's.

A gentle hand caressed his tear-stained cheek and wiped it off with a thumb, encouraging him to do as he was told. Unable to hold himself back, he carefully reaches out with his right hand to hold that warmth into place.

Giving the hand a light squeeze, he slowly opens his eyes and squinted from the welcoming light. After readjusting to the scene, he was greeted with a pair of familiar orbs he so loved as both a child and a young man.

And there she was.

Smiling down at him, her hand cupping his face with his own on hers. His head cradled on her lap as his body lay beside her.

"Hello. Dear Noctis." Eyes twinkling, her smile reaching her ears.

"Luna…" he whispered with half-lidded eyes. And it shot open the longer he stared at her.

Couldn't believe it, his body abruptly sat up and instantly he again exhaled from his lips; "Lun _– "_ and so, the touching moment was ruined by a painful headache. He couldn't do anything but attempt to not give in to the pain. A worried Lunafreya has her hands in midair preparing herself for the impact if his body were supposed to fall. Just in case.

"Do not strain yourself." She advised with a light frown on her face.

With a light shake of his head and blink of his eyes, he stared back at the suppose-to-be dead Oracle's blue eyes. Luna did the same, and neither of the two could move from their spot as if gravity was pulling them together.

Blinking again, he observed the place they're in and found that they're in the exact same location where they last saw each other. A field of Sylleblossoms that is now accompanied by the breathtaking hue of clear blue skies. Noct couldn't help but ask himself if all this were truly happening. Sensing his question, she smiled and said: "This is all real." Hearing her speak, he faced her again and simply locked eyes with her. Noctis was at a lost.

Luna appeared all the same, with her short white dress with one sleeve on her left, hair all tied up, and that serene aura she emits every time you're near her. She may be an Oracle. But Noct had long felt this sensation way back before she started as one. And it never failed to calm him down. Now, here they are again. Face to face.

Dear heavens, she was as beautiful as the day he lost her.

But what was he to do? The moment he dreaded for all these years had finally come. The reunion they so badly wanted to happen. They might've been given a chance back then, yet it ended so shortly that all hope of seeing each other once more felt impossible. Yet here they are.

What was he to say? By the crystal, he has so many thrilling stories to tell! Friends he wants her to meet, places he wished they would've gone together, he believed he would go on for ages!

' _How about her?'_ He wonders. ' _What kind of stories does she have in store for me?_ '

However, the reaction that came was unexpected to say the least, making his old friend gasp in shock.

Dear Noctis' eyes glistened, and one by one did the tears fall from his deep blue eyes. Crying openly as he continues to look at her.

Bracing himself, he sat up on his knees and just like his previous attempts whenever he would see illusions of her nearby, he would stretch out his hand to see if she was really there.

His breath hitched as her fingers made contact with his on the air. Luna smiled as they both saw them intertwine and how perfect they fit one another. So fleeting that she too could feel her own tears building up, yet decided to hold them back for his sake. Being the oldest of the two, she was used to being the tough one despite back in their younger years when it was Noctis who would always try to act manly for her. Those were the days…

Lunafreya unsuccessful in holding back her amusement, started giggling thus making the young prince confused. Was she laughing 'cuz she saw him, the rebellious youth, crying so childishly? Nah. She wouldn't do that. It's not in her nature to laugh at others. But years growing apart can change a person. Maybe. Who knows.

"Huh?" Noctis immediately stopped sobbing due to her sudden laughter.

"Forgive me." She giggled behind her free palm. "But the last time I recall, you had hair as wild as a chocobo's behind. Now it's almost covering your whole face."

Now that came out of nowhere. And her use of words startled them both making them let go of each other.

Curious, Noctis touched his hair and was surprised to notice how long it was already. His bangs have disappeared as it grew alongside his other tresses. No wonder his ears felt itchier than usual. ' _How long was I out?_ ' he asks himself. Guess a trip to the barber is in schedule when he gets back. _If_ he gets back though.

Tilting her head, it was Luna's turn to observe her longtime friend who was currently rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrists.

 _'He had grown'._ She thought. Much more than the last time she saw him before she bid her farewells.

Snapping out of her reverie, she stood up and said. "Walk with me." Holding out her hand for him which he took, and off they went walking hand in hand.

…

It would be a lie when the Lady Oracle say that she's not overwhelmed with the situation, but to it's all entirety. This man beside her felt familiar yet all the more foreign to her.

The Noctis she knew was a young 8-year-old boy who looked pitiful enough having to sit on either the bed or on his wheelchair all day, all because of that incident of encountering a daemon as a child one night on his way back to the Crown City.

Someone who appeared cold and selective of the people he wished to talk to like his eating habits. Yet, her 12-year-old self saw that underneath that unruly exterior revealed a boy who had many eyes on him day and night. They do not see him merely as a child, but the one who is next in line for the throne. And expectations demand actions. Actions for which someone like himself at that age was nowhere near in doing.

A heavy burden cast on someone so young.

A burden, she was certain she can relate to.

That's when she knew she couldn't just stand by and watch.

As days went by, Luna made sure to talk to him every day. Noctis saw light with the connection they have established, and soon their friendship grew. He began to smile again. Their favorite past time was her telling him the world's history or listening to the many adventures King Regis had when he was still at his prime.

Lunafreya helped fill the emptiness in the young prince's heart, for he did the same to hers. Creating small promises like writing to each other no matter what. The little things made her heart flutter. She may not see him, but at least she knows she has a special place in his heart. If only he knew…

Never had she shared such warmth with anyone, not even her own brother. Close as they may be as children, but when the empire struck their country down, and Ravus having to witness their mother's demise, she knew things wouldn't be the same anymore. Her brother was no different.

All thoughts of reminiscing halted.

After a few moments of relishing each other's company, Luna felt nostalgic all of a sudden and voiced out her thoughts. "This takes us back 12 years ago, doesn't it?" Luna inquired. "Us walking by Tenebrae's gardens, Sylleblossoms blossoming on the vast fields as they caress our ankles, and the scent of spring filling the air. Such happy times they were."

"Only you were the one standing while I sat helplessly on that wheelchair." He frowned slightly, yet with a hint of a small smirk. He remembers how she was always the one who pushed his chair for him.

She giggled. "It wasn't all that bad now, was it? After all we had Umbra and Pryna to keep us company."

"Not to mention Gentiana, whom I only just met at the time, was hiding behind the trees and having me find out that she's been keeping an eye on us ever since day one." Again, he frowns. Just when he thought he would have a bit of privacy in his life.

Luna looked at her right to where he was as they walk and smiled, "Well, now we don't. And we have all the time we need."

 _To make up for the one we lost._

Noctis knew what she meant. And so, didn't bother voicing out. Their thoughts were in sync, and that's what matters.

They've been walking for quite some time now. Going in circles wasn't a problem for they had no destination in mind. Noctis still couldn't believe where he was and who he was with.

 _She's really here._

He lightly squeezed the hand in his and rubbed his thumb twice. It's taking every strength he has to hold himself back. How he so wanted to just take her hand right then and there and pull her onto his chest as he wraps his arms around her. But due to years without physical contact, it was, to put it bluntly, _weird_ if they did. As close as their friendship may appear, it's not like they're well familiar with each other. News from the media and pictures don't apply. Well, not to the real thing. So holding hands is actually an improvement for the two.

Ironic. Months before it was revealed that they are to be wed in hoping for a union of peace. They were all the more shock of course, but that didn't stop them from being happy. It wasn't because of the wedding though. It was the fact that they're finally given the chance to see each other again for after so long.

Both Luna and Noctis couldn't wait to leave their country to meet on the said meeting place: Altissia.

He pondered for a while, if everything went according to plan… If the Nifs went along with the treaty, if Insomnia still stood until this day, if their wedding actually happened…

Her… This, lovely woman right here with him right now… She would've been his Queen, his partner, his wife – 'His'…

 _…Mine…_

The thought of the phrase ' _would've been'_ hurt for he knew for it to be true as it is already happening.

Luna sensed his uneasiness and looked somewhat disheartened, unable to comfort her dear friend, her prince, her King. Is pain all there is that awaits them? Thus, she reminded herself of the situation. Soon, it was his time to fulfill his calling. She on the other hand had accepted her fate years ago. That whatever, she will make the best of the opportunity for as long as she does her duty. She said it so herself, didn't she? Even if it costs her life, she will press onwards.

Yet both she and Noctis…

Still had their whole lives ahead of them.

For a few moments, neither bothered to start a conversation. The sheer silence that engulfed them both brought a small ounce of peace into their hearts that it was too troublesome to speak. Luna knelt down to admire the flowers while Noctis simply stood behind her and watched.

Noctis being Noctis, he couldn't stay shut for long. As expected, he decided to break the silence.

"I've…" he started.

She hummed in response to let him know she was listening.

"I've..." he looked down at his feet, his long hair shadowing his face. "been told of what is to come – for when the scourge ends." Luna waited for him to continue.

 _Please… Let it all out._

Silently telling him that she's here for him.

Head hung low, his eyes drifted to hers for a bit behind his mane before setting them back on the ground. A sudden memory flashes in his mind that made him snort. A sad smile featured on his face, "Remember when teachers would ask you, 'What do you see yourself in ten years' time? Or maybe, even further than that. Other kids would come answering they want to become engineers, doctors, be part of the King's counsel; others said how they want to finally see the world outside, visit the neighboring countries, owning a café shop and have a special ingredient that would be passed on to generations to come, or something like that. Though I would simply listen, and haven't taken into thinking what I wanted to be."

Lifting his head up, he gazed at the sky. "Given my background, I knew that I have to take over the throne when the time comes. But just because I'm a prince, it doesn't mean that I have to act like one just yet. Sure, it's fun to get everything you wanted, be pampered with, or be surrounded by loads of people either gawking at you or always there to attend to your needs." He paused to gather some air before continuing. "But none of those things mattered. Not when you know that they're only doing this because it's their duty."

"I did always believe how strict the rules are when you're around esteemed and high people. Politics, wasn't really my thing. You know that. You always did. But in order to be a King, one must know the state of his country and must always think of the well-being of his people. I know that." He grunted. His voice a bit higher on the last part.

Then Noctis deeply sighed. Unclenching his fists and closing his eyes for a moment. "God, I know that. Growing up and seeing your old man be both Father and King to you, you can't help but be pressured with the responsibilities that would one day be bestowed on you. I may be reckless, stubborn, naïve and rebellious at times, but…"

Setting his head back, Noctis' eyes glanced towards the corner to distract himself with the flowers. "Why…?" he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "Why me? Why is it so, hard?" Clenching his hands again to a tight fist, he knew Luna was already peering at him from the corner of her eyes, but that didn't stop him from letting out all the uneasiness he had been saving up to this point. "I always thought that – I get to grow up at a very old age. Maybe even older than my old man. King or not, I will still help my people. I know I'll be able to do it, for I am not alone. Because I have all the things I needed to get through the day. My pals…"

Unaware that the lady in front of him finally stood up and was walking towards him, the evening-haired young man continued to speak. As he did, the looks of the names he exhaled appeared in his line of thought.

"Prompto…" his old friend back in his schooling days.

"Gladio…" the brother he never had but was lucky to have him by his side as he grew up.

"Ignis…" his trustworthy advisor and confidant.

Three irreplaceable people in his life. And last but not the least…

"– And you…" he softly said as his eyes slowly looked up to meet hers.

Gathering a big ounce of air in his lungs through his nostrils, he let it out from his lips as he calmed himself down.

 _How undignified._

He believes that as King, you must be strong enough in suppressing yourself. Letting your emotions get the best of you only means weakness. Inwardly he thought of the many people, specifically his father and Gladiolus, and apologizes to them that he is unable to keep their teaching stand very long at times. He is only human after all.

As for Luna. she may appear to have a strong front all the time, yet judging by the sudden raise of her eyebrows, she was trying to hold back whatever emotion she felt when he said that. Deep inside, she was surprised how Noctis was slowly confessing his feelings.

Getting caught between the rivalry of politics, one they wish they weren't a part of.

If's…

If this was the time of truth, and the only chance they are ever given to be together before who knows how long again – she'll take it. It was her turn to glance at his side as she spoke at last.

"When we were told to wed for the sake of both countries finally receiving union –"

A startled Noctis eyed at the hesitating blonde. Of all the things to talk about, she decided to bring up the one thing that started all of this. Not that he was against the idea of the two of them marrying; by all means, that wasn't the first thing that came into mind when he heard of the news. But he let his thoughts aside as he continued to listen to what she has to say.

Joining her hands together like a prayer, Luna pondered for a while before finally asking: "Were…" she hesitated, and whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "Were you happy?" and let her eyes be locked onto his once more with her head hung low.

On that moment, Noctis was struggling. Battling his thoughts on whether he should do what he thought a few minutes ago or simply stay put. It surprises him how he's still able to maintain his composure. Seriously though, who can ever reject a face like that?

His eyes softened and the Lucian prince walked over to her. Luna heard movements but was too nervous to look back at him. Dreading to know his answer and also didn't want to know. Stars above, she knew she shouldn't have asked.

Now a foot in front of her, he lifted her chin up using his thumb and forefinger to meet his gaze. Beckoning her to look at him, never straying his as he focuses on her. Inhaling deeply, the Oracle blinked and took the chance to observe more properly now.

Broad shoulders, a leaner back, that once baby-like face had transformed itself with a well-refined jaw like it was sculpted by a well-renowned artist; befitting of someone of royalty. Giving him a pointy nose, his eyes much sharper than they used to yet brings such alluringness.

"Look at me." He softly commanded, both hands cupping her cheeks. His voice changed through a low vibrato it sends shiver down her spine. Foreign as it may seem, Luna cannot help but be left entranced by it.

Finally mustering the courage, Luna met his eyes and saw that... indeed. This person is no longer that little boy she grew up knowing.

For who stood before her, was a confident man.

"Before I left," he started "my father asked me if I was ready to leave home behind. Without a second thought I answered that I was ready as I'll ever be. Not knowing what the consequences were, for all I had in mind as I left, was you."

Her eyes widened at the confession. Fingers twitching at her sides. Noctis tucked a hair behind her hair and added: "Of course I was happy."

He bent down to let their foreheads touch and says with closed eyes. "Treaty or not, I would do whatever it takes just to see you. And that had never changed even after everything that has happened. To be frank, it grew as I felt the day we see each other come close."

"Y-you… You were?"

"Yes…"

Opening them, he was greeted with Luna whose tears started slipping down her cheeks and holding back a sob, biting her trembling lower lip. Shocked for her had never seen the Oracle cry personally before, Noctis attempted to wipe them away when Luna suddenly escaped his grasp and turned away walking.

Shaking his head in confusion, he ran to catch up to her. Did he say something wrong? Was it out of context? Thankful that she was wearing heels, he easily caught up with her.

"Luna!" he shouted as he caught her arm. "What is it? Was it something I said? Tell me."

Sweet Luna could only respond with a sob. Her tears never ceased to fall.

"Please, say something." He pleaded. Not wanting their reunion to fall into more misery.

Luna only cried more as she wipes away her tears with her free hand. Sounds of sniffing can be heard, and Noctis could only frown and grip her wrist a bit tighter. This isn't how it's supposed to be. They should be happy and laughing their hearts out, and not… Not like this.

"I'm sor–"

"Forgive me." He got cut off by the blonde who still sniffled from time to time.

"What are you..." it he who decided to stop talking and let her speak.

"You didn't do or say anything wrong." She sniffed again. "In fact," and turned for him to see her tear-stained eyes. "You said exactly the right things I've been wanting to hear."

Brows shot upwards, his majesty could only gape in shock, completely frozen by her words. But then, why the tears?

Wiping her wet cheeks, "I wasn't sure if," she choked. "you were okay with the marriage they had arranged for us. Being that it was all for everyone's convenience rather than the former. I became so anxious wondering if… if…"

 _If you felt the same…_

Good grief here comes another wave of tears just begging to come out. If Luna was uncomfortable, well then, the reason would be how she is showing her vulnerable side to the person she least expected to see that part of her.

She had escaped death a number of times, a healer of the world, doesn't bat an eye when her own blood was spilled or bruises were inflicted on her, spoke to gods and even fought one! But whenever it was about her dear prince, her emotions would just go all over the place.

"Forgive me…" she sobbed. "I never wanted you to see me like this."

And that was all it took for Noctis to finally snap.

With one tug of the wrist he holds, Noctis pulled the crying Lunafreya on his chest and encircled his arms around her small frame, one hand behind her neck and the other still holding that wrist of hers, his face buried in her hair. Thank the gods he was a head taller than her. Also, a little credit to his milk drinking days as a child.

"Don't do that. Never do that again." Noctis grunted. A puff of air blew on her scalp.

"N..Nocti–"

"It doesn't matter if you feel like you're about to give in. If you want to scream, scream! If you want to laugh, then do so. If you want to cry, then don't hold them back. Because damn it, you don't need to wrap your arms around yourself anymore in seeking comfort." His embrace tightened as he continues. "Cuz now… my shoulder will be there to catch every drop, and you will be secured… In my embrace."

And that done it. Lady Lunafreya, unable to take it any longer, cried her heart out on his majesty's chest, clutching the back of his clothes, her head tuck in the hollow of his neck.

Noctis caressed the back of her head down to her spine and whispered a long 'shhhhh' in her left ear which made her shiver and exhale in relief. Her wrist that was in his hand a moment ago moved to her very hand and was lifted for him to kiss the knuckles on each finger in attempt to calm her.

Awkwardness. Anxiousness. Guilt. Pain. Longing. To heck with it all!

He'll take it. Because that's precisely what his highness feels as well.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, her ladyship had stopped crying yet still sniffled as she could. Her legs began to wobble at some point which led both her and Noctis to sit on the ground. Her between his knees as she lays her head on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around her and hands still intertwined like they were earlier.

Noctis took the decency to remove his jacket and cover her shoulders. He would rub her arm so lovingly and she felt the contentment she had been dreading to search for so long.

Sitting up, she gave him his jacket back and she rubs her swollen eyes. The young prince nodded his head and asked. "You feeling alright now?"

At that, Lunafreya peered at him and give him a light smile. "I'll be fine. And thank you." She squeezes their hands together. "But really though, I have to apologize."

"Whatever for?" still don't know what's been bothering her.

"Because I'm supposed to be the one you're confiding to. Not the other way around."

He could only shake his head. "You've been keeping yourself unfazed these past long years. You've been so hard on yourself and it's about high time you loosen up. Take a breather for a change."

She smiled warmly this time, her heart swelling with happiness as she felt the worriedness and care behind those words. It was one of the reason why she loves him so much. Ahh ~ now that felt good to get off her chest. Honest feelings finally coming out. She blushed at the epiphany. She hopes he didn't notice though.

He plucked a flower from the ground, twirling the little thing as he wondered: "So… I'm guessing that there really is no way out of this, isn't there?"

"Hmm?" tilting her head with the sudden change of topic.

"The prophecy." He answered. Immediately her eyes saddened and guilt reflected within them.

Too caught up in the moment, they failed to focus on the matter at hand. Here she was supposing to help lessen the burden he carries so that he'll be able to withstand the challenges that awaits him. Sighing she answered all too heavily, "I believe so." A gush of wind suddenly caught their attention and both stared towards the empty horizon.

"The wind's picking up." She muttered while he nodded.

"Not much longer." He mumbled.

Luna didn't quite hear him. She watched as he stood up, head held high. Staring in awe, she noticed the aura around him change. Luna could see a… determined and proud ruler? Crowns and capes are mere accessories yet require no importance. She quickly stood up alongside him just before he spoke again.

"Then, I have no other choice but go through with it."

Deciding to go follow his path, he made sure to tell himself as well, that this decision was his alone. Nobody forced it upon him, convinced or even demanded. Besides, it's up to him how he would end things once and for all. The gods have no say on the matter for as long as he fulfills his calling, is it not? If all goes well, then that'll be his reprisal. For letting whoever's calling the shots have their way with things. Letting their lives get played all because someone revealed their fate.

Nonsense. Utter nonsense. He'll live his life the way he wants it to be. Astrals, crystals, daemons or Ardyn will not hold him down. _Not even you three…_ He referred to his brothers. _or Dad… or even…_

"Luna. " he called out. She jumped slightly.

"Yes?" a soft reply.

He gulped. Feeling nervous all of a sudden. His strong gaze faltered and his ears started reddening in embarrassment. Pacing for a bit, he scratches the back of his neck, berating if this was the best time to ask such a question.

On the other hand, Luna was left all confused. Standing there as she sees him playing with his hair, his back facing her. Then suddenly his hands would disappear and seem to be fiddling with something.

"This isn't how it should be." He silently mumbled. Followed by a groan.

"Noctis?"

Raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. Noctis never, alright not ' _never_ ', but he seriously _hadn't_ prepared himself for **THIS**. To ask or not to ask, is the question. But… He'll choose this moment among all others.

 _This is it…_

 _It's all or nothing…_

Taking what might be the deepest breath ever, he clenches his fists as he turns to face his beloved. Slowly approaching her with long proud strides and tenderly holding her hands, he begins to open his mouth.

"L-Luna?"

"Yes?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to say to you… if our meeting from last time happened otherwise."

Trying to hide her rosy cheeks, the Oracle stared at the Prince's eyes. "Y-yes?" silently cursing how his stuttering was contagious.

He too began to blush and tried so hard not to stutter any further. Oh, to be young and in love.

"During those times when we were sending our letters through Umbra. I haven't been…" he paused to gulp whatever's down his throat. "completely honest with you."

Her brows creased. "What do you mean?"

Better choose the right words now or else he will regret them for eternity. Where were his pals and their outrageous romance advices when you need 'em?

"It's about…" he gravely sighs like his life depends on it. (Sadly, it does.)

Luna's beginning to feel anxious as well. He's starting to make her feel hopeful for something out of reach, beyond everything she could ever dreamed of. Was it alright for her to feel this way even on the other side of life? Can she even call this life? Even so, she was inwardly begging for him to continue what he had to say. No matter how impossible it may seem to be.

However, there was this strange presence lingering near. Both of the predicted saviors felt it but decided not to pay attention for they want to focus on the matter at hand. Which was each other.

"All my life, I've been constantly pushing myself to the bones. Making sure that I am worthy enough of everybody's expectations of me. And you know, how much it pains me to just go along with it."

She nodded.

"But, despite all that, you kept me going." He smirks.

He puts his hands on both sides of her precious head as he strongly pierces his gaze onto hers. Luna felt his breathing getting ragged but remained calm for his sake.

Cheeks hinted with a tinge of pink. But his eyes showed the upcoming tears that's just begging to come out. "And now as I stand in front of you, a man as it seems, I still feel like that little boy who was on that wheelchair spending time with that pretty girl he likes."

He tries to laugh it off.

"I may or may not say this often to anyone, even the guys, but trust me when I say how beautiful you are to my eyes. And believe me when I say how much I wanted to strangle Ardyn at that time when he hit you with the back of his hand back at Altissia." He snarled at the memory. Leaving the stabbing out of the picture.

She gasps. Her eyes glistening as tears threatened to fall. Her? Pretty? Thousands of men, women and children alike have told her of her beauty where she believed it was only an act of kindness. Coming from a line of royalty herself she must appear appealing in their eyes.

But Noctis' declaration, ' _Beautiful'_ , tops it all.

Bearing in mind that she would have to apologize again later, for after a few seconds, her eyes were overflown with tears. She rests both her hands on his as she presses them to her face.

"You make me so happy." Lips trembling as she says so. Eyes smiling despite of it all.

He chuckles at her reaction, both of his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. His own pair of orbs gleams with unshed tears.

"Lunafreya." Came a whisper that startled her.

He never once called her with her full name, and oh so lovingly. Always 'Luna.' _His_ Luna, for only he calls her that and no one else.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret." He calls out a bit louder now.

"Yes?" she responded like a child but did not pay any heed of it. "Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

Noctis could barely hold back his grin.

"Dear sweet woman, who has no idea how much you have imprinted yourself in my heart."

At that, Noctis lets go and takes one of her hands in his both and laid it on his chest, gesturing what he had said. She could feel the uneven pounding of his heart as their eyes remain intact to one another. Great, now Noctis was crying as well. Slowly did they came out but crying all the same.

 _And dear prince who had stolen mine years ago,_

"I love you." Both confessed at the same time, making their already swollen red eyes widen in surprise.

Biting her gums, unsuccessfully she giggled out loud. Soon after, Noctis followed. And the whole place echoed with their laughter.

Bringing her once again in his arms, he embraced her like dear life and lets his cheek rest on her head as she rests hers on his chest. Hands on his torso and his arms around her shoulders.

The strange feeling earlier made it clear to the Prince. All doubts and fears had cease and gave way to that peace he's been searching for.

"I love you." He repeated in her ear. She could only sigh in contentment.

In dire need of air, they separated for a while.

A palm was on her mouth as she swallows back a sob. Happiness was now underrated word in her dictionary that she cannot find the perfect word to describe whatever she was feeling. She hadn't felt like this since the day her wedding dress arrived.

"No more crying." She says as she wipes his tears away with her thumbs. "Remember your own words: 'A king does not cry."

He smirks. "Speak for yourself." His knuckles caressing her lovely face.

"Nice try, you." She giggled as she pinches him, receiving a playful frown. "But I'm no king."

He hummed in agreement. "Touché' milady. For you are to be entitled with a different position."

Alright, now he's just making her feel like a fool. He and his words. Or maybe it's because of those proper etiquette lessons that made her less of a jester. Either that or he's been hanging around with Prompto too much. She goes with the latter.

All sense of kidding was set aside when Noctis' smile disappeared. Nevertheless, the warmth in his eyes stayed.

"Luna, I'm still unsure of what's to come in the future. Don't even know if I have one."

She understands. A time like this made her felt the same.

In her thoughts, she called out to her mother, her brother and to King Regis. Praying for this wonderful moment to last.

 _These moments are enough, it leaves me breathless._

"But after everything I've learned out in the world, I learned to make use of the present. So I'm asking you now more than ever, Lady Fleuret." He says with closed eyes once more.

Foreheads touching each other. Nose to nose. Their lips were so near they could feel each other's breath lapping. Inhaling deeply, he reopened them to stare back at her. Blue meeting blue.

"Would you have me the honor of becoming my wife? My Queen? In this life and the next?"

It felt like their entire world was spinning. Was he asking this question on his own free will? Words not bound to anyone anymore but just his love shining through for her? Yes.

Immediately their lives flashed before their eyes. From the day they met, to the time they were separated for 12 years, letters being written to each other and delivered by Umbra, her speech and rite in Altissia, her farewells when she thought that would be their last moments together forever, and to now where he asks her hand in marriage.

Luna could still remember the look in his eyes when he so desperately tries to reach out and save her. Seeing the many faces of Noctis, and to see that heartbreaking look on his face, it was hard to take in. Leaving her to have such a saddened face as she departs to the afterlife.

But of course, Noctis knew her too well. Which is why it felt like a slap in the face how she remained so composed all the time. What had this woman gone through to stay like that? The oh so strong and noble Oracle until her last breath.

The sheer silence began to feel tight around them.

"May I please know your answer?"

 _Please say Yes._

 _Please say Yes._

Noctis repeated in his head like a holy mantra befitting to summon a god.

Smiling from ear to ear the Oracle said "Y…" then all of a sudden the ring started to glow brightly and he knew it was time.

"What?!" he exhaled.

"The ring… It has felt your resolve." Realization kicking in, Luna exclaimed "The prophesied day has come!"

"You gotta be kidding me." He gritted.

His whole body began to burst with light. Flickering as he grips tightly onto Luna's hand. A strong wind almost made them lost their balance.

 ** _The time is nigh._**

 ** _You, King of Kings, must set foot to the world once more,_**

 ** _And reclaim your throne._**

A voice tells them. Noctis wanted to scream.

 _No! Please!_

 _KINGS OF OLD HEAR MY PLEA!_

 _GIVE ME MORE TIME!_

"Damn it!"

The light continued to envelope him, if there was a nearby rock or wall, he was sure he would have punched it. Every single time with her, every _freaking time!_ But all of Noct's anger steams down when he felt a pair of lips on the corner of his mouth. And all he could see was a sea of blonde hair swimming in his view.

Lunafreya made a courageous move and kissed his highness in full hopes of calming him down.

Realizing her sudden action, she gasped and moved away almost instantly. Rapidly blinking, Noctis couldn't dare believe what just happened and could only blush madly! Lunafreya was as flushed as him but soon regained level-headedness when she stares back at him.

"That is my answer."

Wide eyed, he brusquely sends his hand at the back of her head. Both lips got lost as they made its way to each other. Noctis hugged her to whatever's left of him, Luna can't help but wrap her arms around his neck. All they could feel was cold air slapping on their skin, warm ones coming out of their nostrils, and infinite bliss as they welcome each other's desire.

Both felt their cheeks suddenly feel wet, unknown to whoever's tear it was, because for sure enough when they let go, they could see both eyes once again full of tears.

Alas, the ring of the Lucii did not waver and continued to flash amounts of light on the Chosen King. Beckoning him that his time here was up.

Slowly unwinding themselves from the other party but not truly letting go yet; as their noses touched, their eyes reflected the love they've been keeping to themselves locked away for several years.

Noctis felt like kissing her again but knows he cannot.

Reaching into his pockets, he brought the little thing out not looking away from her.

Finally, as he kisses her wet eyelids, Noctis slips something into her hand before muttering his last words.

A blinding light enveloped them both, and by the time Luna opened her sea-colored orbs, her king, was nowhere in sight anymore. Opening her palm to see what her lover left for her, made her laugh with tears of joy.

…

 _"Nice flower." young Noctis says._

 _"It's the same kind we sewed our crowns from." The Tenebraen princess informed._

 _"Oh yeah! Sylleblossoms."_

 _…_

Memory in mind, Noctis must've learned that the valuable flower can also be made into something else as well. She smiled at the thought. Looking ahead as she contently closes her eyes till the day the two will meet again. Her King's three last words echoing on the horizon. The make-shift flower ring made of a single Sylleblossom, worn solely on her ring finger.

 _Wait for me._

 _…_

 ** _Time for awakening has arrived._**

* * *

 **A/N:** First of all, I just wanna say that may our dear Princess Leia/General Organa - Carrie Fisher rest in peace... Growing up watching Star War kid made me love the characters and actors so much. We love you Carrie :'( All best wishes goes to the family, friends and casts of old and new Star Wars crew.

Now, without further a do. After one month of the game's release and one month of preparing this fic, it's finally done!

Thoughts about the game? SO SO BEAUTIFUL. Battle system is so addicting, characters so spot on, the places there are incredible and the cutscenes drive me nuts for its unbelievable beauty where it leaves me crying most of the time. Especially that ending! TT^TT

But as far as I was happy with that tearful ending, I have to admit how there were parts where it made me feel hollow So. Many. Plot holes. And darn it! Not much of Noctis and Luna scenes where they are TOGETHER! Left me frustrated for 2 and a half weeks like for real. Where, in that case, I have decided to create _This._

I was inspired with the secret ending it self :') I remember I was crying for that at 1am. XD Sorry but I just have to let it out. 10 years could do that to you.

Back to the fic. It got me thinking that wouldn't it be weird if they just got married all of a sudden in the afterlife? Nothing was made clear to both of their feelings and we all know how Nocis can be very shy at times. And come on, long hair and a beard when you wake up and it doesn't bother you at all? And all you notice was the dark world around you? Come on ~ That's why I made his little trip in the crystal be a bit more enlightening (?) I felt that Noctis needed to find his inner peace. And what more could his troubling thoughts be about but his complicated relationship with our Lady Oracle, right?

To be honest, I too think that the pacing seemed fast and far-fetched to be frank. But I had to make it feel real. That time there and outside the crystal flow differently. To them it may all seem so fast but as a matter of fact, a decade has already past. So I had to make them appear like they need to feel like either they both say everything now or regret until the very end of days. If I were in there place, I guess I too would need the feel to confess everything to attain that inner peace I'm searching. Leading to a lot of fluff and, unfortunately for Noct's taste, cheesy-ness to the fic just so I could get the right taste. And, _Voila'!_

A total of 17 pages, 8k+ words and we have another addition to the FFXV fanfic archives. *Cue Victory fanfare!*

Please let me know what you think! I am open for critiques. Also advance apologies for wrong grammar (if ever there any). I posted this at 2am in my country. That's why Read and Review, m'kay? :D

Thank you so much again for the time and I hope you all love it.

Happy Holidays and Advanced Happy New Year everybody!

 **-Chrysalis24**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** People... You have given me such a wonderful gift with the ending of 2016 and the arriving of 2017. Such wonderful reviews^^ They really made happy Thank you so much! Words cannot express how moved I am with your feedback :D _**"Wait for Me"**_ is my first Final Fantasy Fanfic. And I'm really overjoyed how much happiness I've given to all of you^^.

I've said everything I could from the Author's Note on the bottom of the fic, so this'll be just a quick Thank You Note^^

That said, and I've started to come up with a new plot for our dear pairing! :D (LoL! the way I speak comes from the game XD wth, I've been in a constant hangover. STAHP IT DAMNIT. Hahahahha!)

Maybe another oneshot or a two-shot :) Depends.

But I'm imagining them in their afterlives. I already got the fluff going on, but I wanna know your thoughts on this.

How about it? Luna and Noctis in the afterlife fanfic?

Just a heads up^^

And another thing! For my readers of _**"Tears that threaten to fall." -**_ SasuSaku fanfic, I deeply apologize for the lack of updates lately... I had a writer's block ever since I started my Internship. This fic just popped up the moment I finished XV, that's why I was able to create it. Really really sorry... I hope you would all continue to ride along with me throughout that SasuSaku fic. Rest assured, I've thought of a lot of things to create a chapter lately. But still have to connect them.

Once again, THANK YOU ALL! And may you have a blessed Happy New Year! :D


End file.
